


i'll give it all into your hands

by missbenzedrine



Series: lead you through this wonderland (fem!reddie 'verse) [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Because I wanted to, Domestic Fluff, Eddie loves it, F/F, Fem!Reddie, For the Win, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Richie hates exercising, Shower Sex, but Richie loves Eddie so she'll do anything, genderbent, lesbian!reddie, major hc queer girl Reddie vibes, mentions of a strap-on?, pretty much this is just pop/domestic fluff lesbian reddie, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbenzedrine/pseuds/missbenzedrine
Summary: Richiereallyfucking hates running.But Eddie's determined to get her exercising, so she offers her a deal she can't refuse.____domestic lesbian!reddie pwp
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: lead you through this wonderland (fem!reddie 'verse) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	i'll give it all into your hands

**Author's Note:**

> so everything about this is just shameless hc that i’ve barfed up into a ~3K word piece. fem!reddie, eddie forcing richie to exercise, richie ogling eddie for way too long, richie naming her strap-on, reddie complimenting each other bc they’re just two wlw stunning queens and i am so frickin gay rn pls help
> 
> anyway
> 
> psa i do not support super long shower sex in this day and age – there are beds and couches and floors for a reason #conservewater but for the purpose of this, i just really wanted lesbian!reddie showering together soooo….
> 
> no water was wasted in the writing of this piece
> 
> title is from 'i would do anything for you' by Foster the People
> 
> enjoy <3

There were few things in life that Richie hated more than running. At the top of the list might be douchebags in bars who asked she and Eddie if they were down for a threesome. As if they had any desire to ruin their perfectly content sex life with the presence of some random asshole’s penis trying to poke between them. No, thank you.

Then running.

Although it was honestly a toss-up between that and people who put pineapple on pizza. Like… _why._

Of course, Eddie was one of those people, so she’d have to put running in the second spot.

The thing about hating running, though, was that the few times she had talked herself into giving it a go, she’d been by herself. She’d never made it more than about five minutes on a track, unless someone was forcing her.

But now, Eddie was there. And Eddie looked really fucking cute in her little track shorts and her sports tank, which was just low-cut enough to give her a sneak-peek of her reward for this particular deal.

“You know, baby, we could just skip over the middle man, here, go back to the apartment and stop pretending this isn’t really about the mind-blowing sex we’re gonna have later,” Richie said, watching intensely as Eddie bent over in front of her, stretching out her glutes or hamstrings or whatever the fuck. She didn’t really care. It was hot.

Eddie stood up straight and rolled her eyes. “Richie,” she said, and Richie recognized that tone. That was the tone that said _Eddie knows best,_ because she did. She always did. “I swear to god if you keep trying to distract me, we won’t fuck for a month.”

Richie’s eyes went wide. “You don’t fuck around with those kinds of threats, Eddie,” she said. And okay, so she was right. Eddie had been trying to get her out here on this track for over a month. And each time, Richie was proud to say she had successfully diverted her attention. Her girlfriend was out here almost every day, though. Eddie had a resolve like nothing Richie had ever seen. She woke up at nearly five o’clock in the fucking morning, got dressed for her jog, and made it happen. Richie on the other hand, valued sleep and her own sanity. Plus, she didn’t love the fact that she didn’t get to wake up next to Eddie as often as she would have liked.

So Eddie had pitched a deal – she would stay in bed longer, if when she went running in the evenings, Richie joined her. It honestly was one of the easiest decisions she’d ever had to make (morning sex and cuddles were honestly worth the torture). Especially since, so far, until today, it had seemed like she didn’t even have to hold up her end of the deal at all. Eddie had been sleeping later, at least until she had to get up for work, and every time she’d tried to get Richie to come running with her in the evenings, she’d either talked her into bed, made an excuse, or pulled some other kind of hoax.

Tonight, though, Eddie told her it was the last straw. She would come whether she liked it or not. And well, how was Richie supposed to get past that kind of logic?

“You’re turning forty in a month, Rich,” Eddie said, walking over to her, her little pink Nike shorts clinging to her thighs in all the right ways.

Richie groaned in response to that. That just wasn’t fair. They didn’t talk about that.

“Your diet consists of five cups of coffee a day, El Pollo Loco and the occasional frozen pizza. You’re like a fucking teenage boy. So we’re going to go for a run,” she said with that same finality she’d had earlier. “Because I don’t want to lose you in ten years from a heart attack after one too many late night In-N-Out trips.”

“Damn. That’s dark, Eds,” Richie responded, her cheeks slightly flushed.

“The truth hurts, babe. Now stretch so you don’t pull something and whine like a little bitch that you can’t come back out tomorrow.”

“ _Tomorrow?”_

“Every day, babycakes,” Eddie told her with a wide grin and a wink, before she started jogging away. “I’m gonna warm up. Join me once you’re ready.” As she ran away, Richie cursed that cute little ass for making her love it so much.

* * *

“Nope, never again,” Richie said as they walked into the apartment, shaking her head vigorously, as she wiped at her sweat-drenched brow. Her hair was pulled back in a weak excuse for a pony-tail. Her curls made it difficult to do anything meaningful with her bob of hair, and after the workout it was now falling out of the band she’d used to attempt to wrangle it, loose strands tickling the sides of her face.

“Tomorrow evening, same time,” Eddie retorted, following close behind her into the apartment. Richie turned around with a groan. “Hey,” the shorter woman said, coming closer and wrapping her arms around her. “I told you I’d make it worth your while. I’m good for my word…”

Richie had always despised those commercials that featured women working out, looking like goddesses on their stationary bikes. The sweat on their skin always looked more like it was spritzed on with a light spray bottle and their hair held faultlessly in its tight little ponytail.

Eddie looked like one of those girls right then, though, and suddenly she found her heart softening toward such unrealistic representations of physical torture.

She leaned down, trying to kiss those pretty, pink lips, but Eddie pulled away, wrinkling her nose. Her slightly tanned arms were damp with her own sweat, and Richie could feel the slickness as she moved. She didn’t mind.

“In the shower though. You stink,” Eddie said with a wink before pulling away and toeing off her shoes to put them in the closet by the door (before Eddie moved in, Richie had never really bothered to put anything in proper places but now, it was worth the trouble). She walked away from her, down the hall toward their shared bedroom. Richie watched with wide eyes as the Devil that was her girlfriend stripped her clothes off as she walked, tossing them on the ground with a little flourish. She knew for a fact that Eddie knew exactly what she did to her. She just stood where she was, too hypnotized to move as Eddie’s tank fell to the floor followed by her sports bra. By the time she got to the bedroom door, she looked over her shoulder. “You comin’?” she asked, her fingers hooked in the waistband of her shorts. She lowered them slowly, leaving them on the ground in front of the door before she disappeared behind it.

A few moments later, Richie heard the sound of the shower starting. She snapped back to her senses and quickly tugged her own shoes off, hopping around on one foot, just about falling on her ass several times before tossing them in the closet with a reckless determination before she literally jogged down the hall to the bedroom. Eddie, now completely naked, was stood in front of the bathroom door, pulling her hairband out, letting her brunette locks fall loose around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes as Richie came in. “ _Now_ you run,” she teased, before cocking her head back toward the bathroom. “Come on.”

She would never get over just how gorgeous Eddie was. Since Eddie had moved in ( _Eddie had moved in_ – that in and of itself was still something she had to remind herself every so often because she still wasn’t sure it was true), Richie had gotten into the habit of watching her after she’d fallen asleep. That probably sounded creepier than it was. Just sometimes, when Eddie dozed off in her arms, she would brush her hair back behind her ear, press a kiss to her jaw. She was trying to memorize her, had been ever since the very first time, because she would never believe that this wasn’t too good to be true.

And now, as she stood there in front of her, like every time, it was like the first time she was trying to memorize her all over again. Her brown wavy hair fell just below her shoulders. She’d talked to Richie about cutting it into a bob, and Richie told her she’d look beautiful no matter what. Because she would, and she supposed that Eddie had never really gone through her lesbian hair cutting phase, and she deserved that. It was like a queer lady’s rite of passage. Even so, she fucking loved Eddie’s hair, loved pushing her fingers through it, loved how Eddie put so much effort into it, determined to make it look perfect, but how no matter what, there would always be little bits that stuck out, even from a carefully formed braid or a high bun. She loved those little imperfections.

She loved the curve of her waist, slight but definitely there, and she loved running her fingers over her skin there, how it never failed to make Eddie shiver. She loved the little things that Eddie complained about in the mirror, like the trivial curve of her belly and the strength of her thighs. And, given the chance, she never missed showing her how much she loved those spots, with kisses and caresses. She loved kissing her, wrapping her lips around those soft pink nipples, and the gasps that Eddie would let out when she did. She loved the little patch of dark hair that sat neatly trimmed over the place where her thighs touched. And…well, it was a given she loved everything in between as well.

After a few moments, she brought her eyes back up, realizing that Eddie was waiting rather impatiently for her still. “Oh, I’m coming,” she assured, stripping her own clothes off without the fanfare, letting her ruddy tshirt and worn out sports bra fall to the ground along with her shorts before she went to the bathroom. Eddie had already climbed in, leaving the shower curtain open as an invitation. She stripped her own thong off, tossing it in the corner before she climbed in with her, shutting the curtain behind herself.

“You know you’re going to be the one cleaning all of those clothes up,” Eddie said firmly as Richie’s arms slid around her waist.

“Hey, you started it, Miss Striptease.”

“Oh I’m sorry. I did that for your benefit. But I’ll keep that in mind, if you didn’t appreciate it. Next time, I won’t—”

“Hey.” Eddie grinned up at her, the water soaking her hair. She couldn’t resist pushing her fingers through Eddie’s wet strands, soaking them through to the roots. “You need to stop talking nonsense. Of course I fucking appreciated it, dumbass.”

“Alright, then why haven’t you fucking kissed me yet, Trashmouth?”

Richie didn’t waste a moment, pulling Eddie in and crashing their lips together, hands settling on the shorter woman’s hips, circling her thumbs over her hipbones. She pulled away when she felt Eddie’s fingers in her hair, pulling the curls, lengthening them out as they soaked.

“See,” she said, leaning in, resting her head against Richie’s shoulder, still gently moving her fingers on her scalp. “It wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Oh no, it was awful,” Richie responded surely. “But…kind of worth it? We’ll see how sore I am tomorrow.”

“But,” Eddie started, her voice trailing off momentarily. “How will you know if it’s from running…”

Richie’s eyes widened at the insinuation. “Fuck. Really?” There was only one thing that really left her pleasantly aching the next day. “Are you talking about Big Bill?”

“Oh my god. We talked about this, Richie! We agreed it’s not okay to name your dildo after our friend. It’s just…fucked up. You’re gonna make it hard for me to look at him the same way.”

“Oh, baby. It’s _our_ dildo now. What’s mine is yours.” She winked. “Besides, I think Bill would be honored.”

“Just because you had a weird sexuality crisis at sixteen and thought that Bill was your soulmate, does not mean he needs a place in our sex life.”

“Oh you know you were in love with Bill at some point too. Everyone was.”

Eddie hesitated. “You’re…not wrong.”

“Exactly. Besides, trust me, I wouldn’t let the real Bill anywhere near our sexy time. Only plastic penises allowed, remember?”

Eddie looked up at her, trying to seem annoyed, but Richie could read the love in her eyes. “You’re such a dork,” she said and pulled Richie’s lips back down to her own as her arms wrapped around Richie’s neck.

“That’s high praise, baby,” she responded in a low, raspy voice.

Eddie pulled away and stared up at her, confusion in her eyes. “Are you…are you really doing Andy Samberg’s Nicolas Cage with me in the shower right now?”

For about the millionth time that day, Richie was reminded just why she was in love with this perfect specimen of a woman. “The fact that you know that reference is honestly making me want to go grab Bill and fuck you right fucking now.”

A simple smirk formed on Eddie’s lips. “Wash up. Then we can get to it.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Richie said eagerly, grabbing the bottle of soap and spreading some over her palms. She worked it into a lather, before running her hands over Eddie’s shoulders, and down over her back, spreading the soap suds.

“I meant wash yourself, doofus,” Eddie huffed, but didn’t seem to mind too much as she leaned into Richie’s palms.

“You have to get clean too, Spaghetti.” Richie winked, gently turning Eddie around so that her back faced her. She gently massaged her shoulders, fingers kneading into the slight knots. “You need to relax baby,” Richie purred, pressing her lips to the back of Eddie’s shoulder. “You’re so tense…must be all that running you’re doing.”

“Richie…” she warned.

Richie responded with a knowing chuckle, dropping her soap covered hands to Eddie’s breasts, massaging her nipples, warm and pliant under her fingertips until they grew hard and Eddie closed her eyes, head leaning back against Richie’s chest. She loved how relaxed Eddie would get with her sometimes. Often, she liked to imagine that she was the only one who could make Eddie feel like this, like putty in her palms. And maybe she was, but that was a cocky assumption. She thought about it anyway. Leaning down, she brushed her lips over the side of Eddie’s neck, where droplets of water were building up under the curve of her jaw. She caught them on her lips and pressed an open mouthed kiss to her skin.

One of her hands trailed down, abandoning Eddie’s nipple to run soap down over her stomach, and then between her legs. “You’re wet,” she muttered, lips still pressed against Eddie’ skin.

“We’re in the shower.”

“You know that’s not what I mean, Sweet Cheeks…” She dipped her fingers in past Eddie’s folds, fingers expertly locating her clit. Eddie gasped, the sound broken and caught in her throat as Richie squeezed the bud between her pointer and middle fingers, rolling it carefully. She knew that Eddie could get overstimulated easily, and she didn’t want to push her over quite yet. When Eddie started to let out a mewling sound, Richie pulled her fingers away, smirking to herself.

“You’re such a bitch,” Eddie muttered, pushing her hips forward, looking for Richie’s fingers.

Richie grinned, pushing her fingers teasingly inside of her, leaning over her shoulder slightly to catch sight when they disappeared beneath her. “You know how much I like teasing you.”

“Like I said… _bitch_ ,” Eddie groaned, her voice light and raspy as she pushed herself further onto Richie’s fingers, rolling down onto them.

“I like it when you do all the work.” Richie’s lips found a place at the curve of Eddie’s shoulder, sucking the skin into her mouth, leaving a red imprint. “Want you to get yourself off on my fingers,” Richie said, lips pressed to the spot just below her ear. 

Eddie actually fucking whimpered, a hand coming up behind her to tangle in Richie’s curls, still pushing herself down onto her fingers. Richie aadded a third finger, and as Eddie rotated her hips down, she let out a satisfied sigh.

“Fuck, Rich,” she breathed. She turned her head to the side, looking for her lips, and Richie obliged, biting at Eddie’s bottom lip as she kept moving down onto her fingers. The angle was a bit awkward, but Eddie didn’t seem to mind too much, letting out short little gasps of pleasure against Richie’s lips.

Eddie shifted then, her fingers tightening in Richie’s hair as she positioned Richie’s fingers over her clit. Richie knew then just how close she was, but she kept her fingers still, letting Eddie do what she needed. It was only when Eddie’s body started to crumple against her, her hips rocking on her fingers that Richie finally moved her fingers to push her through her orgasm, riding out the waves.

Eddie melted back against her then, breath ragged as she came down. Richie’s lips restlessly worked over her neck where her skin was flushed under the water. “God I love you,” Richie breathed, still rubbing small circles over her clit until Eddie pulled away, turning around.

“I love you, too, dumbass,” Eddie said, leaning up to catch Richie’s lips. “Now wash up for real. I’ll get the strap ready.” As she climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel, she looked back at her with a smirk on her lips. “Gotta keep you interested for our jog tomorrow.” 

She disappeared around the corner and Richie let out a sigh.

Okay, maybe running wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to include the next bit where they have strap-on sex with Richie's lovingly named dildo, but I'm already writing a one-shot where it's Eddie's first-time using the strap-on because....well, why the hell not. so I didn't want to wear it out 
> 
> thanks for reading and for everyone who's supporting my wlw reddie obsession... all my love <3


End file.
